The Game Plan
by xToxicWaste
Summary: What happens when eight teenagers get themselves caught up in the life of crime? What happens when eight individual thieves find themselves getting paired up by the genius Tsukasa? Each baring hard pasts. What happens when Espionage gets involved in the chaos? But let's not forget they are still merely teenagers, not always in crime-mode. Kutau, Amuto, Rimahiko and Kaiya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Omg ._. I just got inspired to do this. Like seriously 2 minutes ago I had just randomly got the idea of this. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo chara**

**Summary: ****What happens when eight teenagers get themselves caught up in the life of crime? What happens when eight individual thieves find themselves getting paired up by the genius Tsukasa? Each baring hard pasts. What happens when Espionage gets involved in the chaos? But let's not forget they are still merely teenagers, not always in crime-mode.**

**Pairings: **** Kutau, Amuto, Rimahiko and Kaiya.**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

A Test.

A mere test had called all this ruckus, A test to see who was worthy and loyal. And who wasn't.

A blonde smirked, her curly blonde hair whipping in the wind, it could be troublesome at times but right now she really couldn't care less. Looking down towards her brief case in glee Rima whizzed past what seemed an endless amount of corridors, "Amu, I'm almost at the exit, Have Nagihiko waiting for me." She spoke towards the pin on her shirt with a hidden mic inserted god knows where.

All this had gone unfazed by the blonde, she was used it this- they all were. Her 'team' were all used to thievery. It was nothing new to them. What once were innocent children, best friends had turned into people so...different. It was amazing how a person could change within time, and what effects influences had, However- One thing stayed the same, and for that Rima was thankful. Her and her friends were indestructible. Their friendship could simply not break. They had known each other since first grade and since then they had formed a group. They wouldn't dare betray another. And if they did, it was usually only to fool the victims if they had gotten themselves captured. They would always find a way to free another. Not one would dare desert another.

Passing yet another corridor she managed to find the window to her exit. Rima looked out, relieved that a man with long purple ready, waiting to catch her when she fell. Wasting no more time Rima skilfully leaped out, holding the brief case close towards her chest, hugging it for her dear life.

Once she was sure she was alive and fine Rima looked towards Nagihiko and put on a straight face. "Hurry up and move idiot! Yaya and Kairi can't distract the guards forever!"

Nagihiko blinked, startled by the blonde's actions before nodding and running into the van, still carrying the petite blonde, Nagi glanced up towards Ikuto and gave a nod confirmation, nodding back Ikuto started the engine, driving off.

Rima sighed as she was put down. "Kairi's disabled the security systems, but had to go help out Yaya with the distraction, so Utau's filing in for Kairi, we've got ten minutes." She spoke, nodding over towards Amu who immediately understood. Pulling out the brief case and taking the laptop out, putting the firewalls back on. Making sure everything was back where it originally was filed.

Ikuto pulled over towards some street and Kukai came running in panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Did you get it Kukai?" Amu spoke half-heartedly, as she was distracted by the decoding.

Kukai nodded, still far too tired for further explanation as he merely held up a bag.

"Great so all we have to do is wait for Amu to finish with the computer and then we pick up Utau and the other two?" Ikuto spoke checking the mirror every now and then to make sure they weren't getting followed.

Nagihiko nodded, however noticing it was useless since Ikuto's eyes were on the road he decided to speak up. "Yes that's about it Tsukiyomi-san."

Rima tapped her foot impatiently checking her watch.

"Rima-tan we've got five minutes!" Yaya hissed towards Rima through the ear communication device.

Rima's eyes widened, high on alert. "Amu, five minutes!"

Amu gasped, alarmed as she quickly fixed everything and saved all the documents, quickly finishing the job she let out a sigh of relief she smiled towards Rima. "It's fine; tell Yaya and Kairi they can stop."

Kukai looked up "what about Utau?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes "Once the two love birds are out we can get Utau out, she needs to keep the security camera's offline for long enough."

Amu groaned "Tsukasa is really asking for too much."

Rima nodded in agreement.

"Hinamori-san me and Yuiki-san are on our way! Have Ikuto pick us up!"

Amu turned her head towards Ikuto the moment she heard Kairi screech through the ear piece. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto nodded and immediately drove back towards where they had been when picking up Rima.

**Xxx**

Yaya ran for her life, dragging poor Kairi along with her, running into the security room where Utau was Yaya shoved Kairi into the seat and pulled Utau out. "Hurry Kairi! They'll catch up if we don't hurry!"

Utau blinked dazed as she was forcefully was dragged out of the chair, as for Kairi he instantly understood, pushing up his glasses and began typing.

Kairi nodded in satisfaction with his work and looked up towards where Yaya and Utau stood. "Five minutes."

Utau shook her head and blinked rapidly, "Five minutes?" she repeated. "Are they already here?"

Yaya froze for a moment before talking into her hidden mic. "Amu-chi? Are you guys here yet?"

A silence passed for mere seconds before Amu soon replied "Yeah Yaya you guys run towards the exit as fast as you can!"

Yaya nodded, well aware that Amu could not see her. "Roger that!" Yaya looked towards Utau and Kairi and nodded, her eyes showing full determination.

And with that they fled, sprinting towards the nearest exit.

"Utau did you get the blue prints?" Kairi spoke whilst running,

Smiling Utau nodded holding up a USB. Yaya grinned pushing a door- however what irked her was it wouldn't budge. Now glaring Yaya pushed harder.

"What the heck is wrong with this door?" Yaya scowled kicking the door with all her might.

"...Yuiki-san that door's supposed to be pulled." Kairi stated causing Yaya to freeze and Utau to watch the scene, fully amused with how the situation turned out.

Unfortunately for Utau a guard had yelled out the original 'STOP! THEIVES!' causing them to turn around and glare.

"Ugh, I'll take care of this-" Utau started.

"We only have three minutes!" Yaya yelled, alarmed as she pulled the door open causing Utau to flinch.

Sighing Utau nodded as Kairi- quick as a beat knocked the guard out with a bat.

Both, Yaya and Utau stared towards Kairi with a questioning look as he just smiled sheepishly.

Shaking her head Utau blinked "God what the fuck are we doing standing around?! Move people move! We have less than two minutes!"

And with that the three musketeers fled once again, running down what seemed an infonaut amount of stairs. Finally finding the exit Yaya beamed along with Kairi and Utau. Once out Kairi scanned the area for the van, a grin spread across his face once he had found his target.

"Come on! We don't want to be caught by the security cameras!" Kairi spoke running into the van like a mad man, arms flailing, Causing Yaya to stifle a giggle and Utau to snicker at the sight.

The van doors flung open as Kukai and Nagihiko helped everyone inside, Utau being the last gratefully took Kukai's hand's and helped herself into the van, once in she slammed the door shut with a thud.

Ikuto smirked and drove off leaving everyone else to cheer in triumph.

"Did you get the microchip?" Nagihiko turned to Utau who smirked and unlocked her heart pendant which, there of course had the microchip.

"Should I keep a hold of it until we get to Tsukasa?" Utau asked turning towards Amu who just shrugged and she pulled her hair out of a bun.

"I guess, that way we don't lose it." Amu said smiling,

Utau nodded, locking her pendent, she then pulled out a USB and handed it over to Kairi. "I got the blue prints."

Kairi nodded pushing his glasses up before taking the USB and putting it into an envelope.

Yaya grinned "Well you guys will never guess what Yaya learned from Tsukasa."

Rima raised an eyebrow in her direction, slightly curious. "What?"

This only caused Yaya's grin to widen. "Our next mission's not going to be in Japan..."

And that had gotten everyone's attention.

Ikuto began to drive onto the highway. "Then where's it going to be?" Ikuto spoke, glancing in the mirror to see Yaya.

Yaya shrugged. "Yaya's not really that sure, but Yaya thinks it's somewhere in the United States."

Kukai looked over towards her "How can you be so sure?"

Yaya shrugged. "Eavesdropping comes in handy from time to time."

Nagihiko laughed shaking his head.

Utau shook her head smiling as she leaned back into her seat. "How much money have we saved up so far for our vacation?"

Amu sighed, she was sitting in the passenger seat next to Ikuto. "We already have more than enough, the problem is that Tsukasa isn't letting us go on vacation anytime soon."

Rima frowned "Well then we're just going to have to complain then aren't we? We've not had a vacation since we were like sixteen!"

Yaya nodded in agreement, joining into the conversation.

Nagihiko chuckled as the girl's continued to bicker, demanding a vacation. Turning his head to see Kukai and Kairi they were also amused by the girl's antics, even Ikuto had a small smile on his face.

**Xxx**

Ikuto yawned, they had left at around 11:45 and it was already 1:20, as he continued to drive he sighed, it honestly wouldn't do any harm if he just drove straight to someone's house and just fall asleep with everyone there right? With that thought in mind Ikuto drove into a familiar neighbourhood, glancing next to him Amu was fast asleep, her head leaning against the window. Shaking his head Ikuto sighed and parked the van right in front of his house.

Running a hand through his midnight blue hair he turned around to see an extremely amusing sight.

Rima had fallen asleep onto Nagihiko's lap while her legs rested onto Yaya's. Yaya was asleep sitting in the middle of Nagihiko and Kairi, she was fully leaning on Kairi on one side while Utau was asleep leaning on Kairi to keep her sitting straight with Kukai's head on her lap.

He just couldn't resist. Pulling out his IPhone with a smirk visible on his face he took a picture, okay maybe more than 'a picture' after taking the pictures he placed his phone back into his pocket, the smirk still kept onto his features.

Sighing, he allowed the smirk to drop, knowing this would be hell. Groaning he decided to start with Amu, picking her up and going into his house.

**Xxx**

Utau groaned when she woke up, wondering just how on earth she had gotten into her room. Glancing towards the side she held back a scream. WHY was Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko all sleeping on her floor? Deciding to do the most sensible thing Utau got out of bed and pulled out her phone, taking pictures of the three as they hugged each other dearly. The thought made Utau snigger as she made her way out of her room and opened the door to Ikuto's. Noticing him and Amu fast asleep cuddling Utau sighed and shook her head then took a picture with her phone of the two, she then closed the door.

Amu was going to scream like a banshee when she woke up, then she was going to scream again when she would log onto Facebook. Utau snickered,

Deciding to get her earplugs Utau made her way down the stairs only to see Yaya and Kairi fast asleep on the couch. Utau raised an eyebrow. They did know that we had a guest room right? Shrugging it off Utau once again pulled out her cell phone and with a victory smirk she logged onto Facebook to upload them all.

Utau chuckled like devil the was once she had uploaded them all, then scrolling down on her news feed her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she stared towards the picture Ikuto had uploaded last night.

Deciding not to yell on the top of her lungs Utau took a deep breath and turned her phone off. Last night's mission went late. Shrugging it off she decided to go on with her daily ritual.

As Utau had eaten her breakfast, washed her face, brushed her teeth ect, she had decided to let her hair down, she hadn't bothered to change since she felt like showering later. So right about now Utau was curled up in the guest room bed since it was the only one room without people. Utau turned the TV on with the remote.

Utau smiled when she saw Pandora Hearts, nodding in approval with the anime Utau began to watch, a huge bucket of M&M's right next to her. Just as Utau was Re-watching the anime a loud scream could be heard. Utau held back a laugh; it was obvious who had screamed. Utau was so damn happy she had locked the guest room door.

**Xxx**

Amu screamed as she stared wide eyed towards the man next to her- she glanced down and almost sighed in relief when she found she was fully clothed. Shaking her head Amu scowled towards Ikuto who seemed to be wide awake from Amu's screams.

Amu nearly fell out of bed in shock when everyone began running in.

"Amu- what the hell?!" Rima yelled, clearly not amused at Amu's ridiculous behaviour.

Kukai nodded, yawning "Hinamori it's like 2am"

Kairi sweatdropped "Actually it's 2 in the afternoon Souma-kun."

Nagihiko blinked "What what? Two in the afternoon! How long did we sleep!?"

Ikuto groaned and threw his pillow towards the trio. "Stop yelling!"

Amu sweatdropped as she saw Yaya- already snoring along with Rima on the floor. Realising sleep would no longer be granted until dark she got up and yawned. "Are you guys going to argue all day? We still have to give Tsukasa the stuff we got from our last mission."

Kairi nodded he had left his glasses downstairs on the couch and had left them there when he heard Amu scream.

Sighing Ikuto gave up and dragged himself over towards the bathroom, he needed a shower.

Amu went down the stairs while Kairi and Nagihiko tried to wake up the two girls fast asleep on the floor.

Kukai groaned as he went into Utau's room to wake the blonde up- but blinked a couple times when he found the room empty, shrugging he went back down the stairs thinking she was probably eating breakfast or something.

**Xxx**

Amu sighed as she- and everyone excluding Utau sat in the couch or floor eating breakfast while watching TV.

Yaya yawned as she looked up towards Amu- she of course was sitting on the floor, not that she minded. "When do we meet Tsukasa?"

Amu shrugged before putting her phone out raising an eyebrow at the Facebook notifications- deciding to ignore them for now Amu read one of her previous texts out loud. "Amu, You and the gang meet me in the _Royal Garden_ So that I will be able to assign your next mission. 03:00PM sharp. Tsukasa"

Rima rolled her eyes "so in an hour basically?

Yaya blinked "Why don't we tell Tsukasa about the vacation then?"

Amu nodded in agreement, her face had visibly brightened.

Rima grinned "So where do you guys think while be the best place suitable for our vacation?"

Yaya beamed "Well that's obvious! Hawaii! Yaya wants to try putting those grass skirts on!"

Amu shook her head "Everyone goes Hawaii! Why don't we go England?"

Rima rolled her eyes "You can't do anything in England! The weather's too gray!"

"What about Los Angeles?"

Almost everyone turned their attention towards the source of the voice.

Amu blinked "Eh? Utau! Where have you been!"

Utau shrugged holding up her shopping bags "Went to the mall they had a sale on shoes. You guys were too loud when I was trying to watch Pandora Hearts, had to do something to keep me sane."

Rima stayed quiet but a smile soon appeared onto her face. "That's a good idea..."

Yaya looked over towards Rima "What is?"

Rima grinned "Going to LA"

Amu pondered on it before nodding "LA seems nice."

Utau grinned and sat onto the floor in the middle of Yaya and Amu.

**Xxx**

Nagihiko sweatdropped at the girls on the floor, squealing like thirteen year olds.

"Did they...ignore us or just not hear us?" Kairi said, slightly offended that the girl's had been much too caught up in their convocation to notice it was nearing the time to get ready.

Kukai just stared dumbfounded "And to think, these are the heartless girl's who stole from millionaires."

Ikuto snickered at that comment and shook his head, clearly amused.

Nagihiko sighed "We might as well get them to get ready, you know how long girl's take." Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

Ikuto sighed before picking Amu up- which of course had the poor tomato faced girl protest at first. Chuckling Ikuto merely walked up the stairs casually like it was an everyday thing.

Rima looked up towards the clock and groaned before getting up and motioning Yaya to come with her to change out of their PJ's.

**Xxx**

Yaya stared towards Tsukasa, mouth wide open. "W-Wait so you're saying that we're going to Los Angeles for our next mission?"

Tsukasa merely chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm as nodded.

Kukai grinned "So what are we stealing?"

Tsukasa chuckled "Well, have any of you heard of Richard Grey?"

Utau stared, eyes wide. "You're joking right? Richard Grey? The Richard Grey?"

Amu raised an eyebrow "Who's Richard Grey?"

Kairi stared towards Amu like she had suddenly grew another head. "Amu are you joking? Richard Grey is one of the most successful business men in the world, he's loaded."

"Which means we're about to hit the jack-pot" Ikuto stated a smirk making its way onto his features.

Tsukasa laughed "_Yes, which also means you will all be free from Easter_."

That had caught everyone's attention. Amu's eyes had widened "We'll finally be...free?"

Tsukasa nodded, not sensing the tense atmosphere in the slightest.

Everyone seemed to remain silent after that, they had all been stealing from Easter for so long that they had gotten far too used to being a part of it.

Yaya was the first to break the silence. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Tsukasa chuckled Holding out the fake passports and plane tickets.

"Now listen, Richard's isn't...exactly the nicest man in the world, he tends to gamble- sources have told me he's a drug dealer, he's got a horrible habit of smoking and drinking." Tsukasa spoke shaking his head.

"Moving on, I've arranged for you four to work as maids-"

Rima stared horrified "Maids?!"

Tsukasa sighed "Yes, Rima maids, as for Kairi and Nagihiko will work in the kitchen while Kukai and Ikuto will be his gambling friends, We all good?"

Rima huffed, obviously not happy that she would have to be a maid. Shrugging it off she sighed.

"Wonderful! I wish you all luck!"

Amu rolled her eyes "When do we leave?"

Tsukasa blinked "Oh right, Tomorrow morning of course, you have to leave for the airport at four,"

Rima sighed in relief "Well at least it's not-"

"-In the morning "

Rima glared causing Tsukasa to back away slightly frightened. "The morning?" Rima repeated, not liking the situation in the slightest.

"W-Well yes, you need to start the mission as soon as possible!"

Amu sighed, "Well we might as well pack then." She shrugged.

Yaya nodded, grinning "I can't wait to go to the beaches! I seriously need a tan."

Utau rolled her eyes "Is that the only reason you want to go?"

Rima turned to Utau "Please, there's obviously going to be cute boys there."

Nagihiko chocked on his bottle of water.

That had gotten all the girl's attention. Amu grinned "Yes cute boys, hopefully they're not all taken."

Ikuto stared at Amu like she had suddenly grown another head.

Utau laughed at Ikuto and Nagihiko's antics.

Tsukasa frowned "Now girls, remember we're not going there for...cute boys."

Yaya pouted "But Tsukasa! We'll be undercover!"

Utau nodded "it'd look weird to other people if we didn't seem interested!"

Kairi frowned "Can we please get back towards the subject?"

The boys seemed to look at Kairi like a God when he had said those words.

Rima shrugged "Whatever, we still need to pack."

**Xxx**

**A/N: TADAAAA! I JUST GOT THE IDEA AND HAD TO WRITE IT! Tell me what you think? R N R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YES I'M UPDATING! BECAUSE SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO RIGHT NOW! SO YEAH...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Aria does NOT own Shugo Chara in anyway **

**...YES YOU CAN START READING NOW!**

**Xxx**

Yaya sighed as she munched on the nuts that the plane had provided. It had been about an hour since she, herself and the gang had boarded onto the plane, and to put it bluntly Yaya was utterly bored; there was honestly no other way to describe how bored she was at the moment. Yaya began flicking through the movies on her mini TV thing in front of her. She needed something to pass the time, Sighing in defeat when there were no movies that interested her, Yaya turned her head to Kairi who seemed to be reading a book, Yaya pouted. Could he not see she was suffering a severe case of boredom?

"Kairi!" Yaya whined, desperate in need of something to do,

"What's wrong Yaya?" Kairi asked raising an eyebrow towards the hyperactive teenager; he of course was slightly annoyed that she had interrupted him in the middle of a cliff-hanger.

"There's nothing to do!" Yaya complained arms flailing in exaggeration.

Kairi sighed "You could read?"

Yaya rolled her eyes "I meant something fun, Kairi."

Kairi frowned, slightly offended. "But Yaya, reading can be fun."

Yaya sighed "I'm not in the mood to read Kairi,"

Kairi pondered briefly. "How about sleeping?"

Yaya rolled her eyes once more "I refuse to sleep."

Kairi groaned, exasperated. "Well I can't think of what else you could do! Your choices are limited on a plane Yaya,"

Yaya sighed and motioned him to go back to reading, as she turned around to see what the other's were doing.

_Rima-tan and Nagihiko are bickering_ Yaya thought to herself, as she continued to watch Rima yank Nagi's hair. Yaya snickered as she turned to see Utau and Kukai, both fast asleep with Utau leaning her head on Kukai's shoulder and his head fallen on top of hers. Yaya chuckled and noticed Utau had one of her earphones on and the other was in Kukai's ear. Yaya smiled and her gaze soon feel towards Amu and Ikuto, Amu seemed to be blushing slightly with Ikuto visibly smirking whispering things into her ear.

_Yeah, perverted things most likely _Yaya thought as she smirked to herself, enjoying the sight when Amu's skin tone change from a light pink to a deep red.

Shaking her head in amusement Yaya slumped back in her seat, wondering just when they would land.

**Xxx**

Amu sighed, she had slept for around four to five hours; blinking a couple of times to get her vision cleared, once her eyes had adjusted to the light Amu noticed she was STILL in the damned plane! Amu groaned as she nuzzled her face closer towards the thing next to her.

_It's warm_ she noticed as she closed her eyes and inhaled, after a while Amu noticed the thing had pulled her closer towards itself. Amu thought for a moment. What the heck was she cuddling against? With this thought in mind Amu half-heartedly pulled Amu from the source.

Holy Shi- was she seriously cuddling against him of all people!?

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered, clearly surprised that she had been cuddling against Ikuto of all people.

"Good Morning to you too." Ikuto yawned, not really affected by Amu's antics.

"Morning? It's still morning?" Amu yawned soon after.

Ikuto nodded as he began to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Go back to sleep," he commanded, already allowing himself to fall into slumber, much to Amu's dismay.

Amu began to protest at first- until she noticed he was already asleep she just huffed in annoyance, used to him holding her close; truth be told Amu honestly liked the way he held her; she was practically the only person he would do it too, and Amu liked that.

Sighing Amu subconsciously began to play around with his locks, she was beginning to become hungry; however a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt...would it?

With this thought in mind Amu smiled and made herself comfortable before falling fast asleep, not knowing that Utau and Rima were trying to hold in their obnoxious giggling as they took pictures with their IPod's.

**Xxx**

It had been six hours since they had boarded the plane. _Six-bloody-fucking-hours_ Utau's mind was screaming. Just what was she supposed to do now! It had been an hour since herself and Rima had token pictured of her brother and Amu and soon later Utau had become bored once again. Sighing, Utau turned to see Kukai playing temple run on his IPod.

Utau began to amuse herself for a while as she stared at his IPod, watching him play. Her IPod had long ran out of battery.

Utau sighed at the thought of her powerless IPod. Utau glanced at his earphones stuffed into his ears and frowned. She couldn't use her phone to listen to music- curse the people for not fixing that plane and phone thing! Utau would defiantly have to complain about it!

Utau had reached to the point where she was beyond bored. Sighing in defeat and left with no other option, Utau yanked out one of his earphones and stuffed it into one of her ears. Her action's caused Kukai to give her a questioning look, rolling her eyes Utau turned her IPod on and it showed the sign of a low battery, Kukai stared at it for a second before smiling and nodding, he then went straight back to his game; much to Utau's dismay.

Resisting the urge to throw a fit Utau called one of those 'maid like people' as Utau liked to call them, smiling as she brought them food, Utau gave the woman a grateful glance as she took the pack's of warm nuts out of her hands. Utau thanked her and tore open the packet in glee. Finally able to eat something in peace!

As Utau began to munch on her nuts, she noticed Kukai staring. Rolling her eyes Utau handed him a packet as he grinned and munched on them along with her.

Utau took his IPod and looked at the time. They had about another four hours and thirty minutes until they landed.

_Oh the joy! _Utau's mind screamed in glee.

Notice the sarcasm.

**Xxx**

Rima sighed as she walked around the airport dragging her luggage. Thankful for the opportunity to be able to stretch her legs after that darn ten hour and thirty minute flight. "Who's supposed to be picking us all up?" Rima spoke turning to Nagihiko.

Nagi shrugged "Dunno really, though I doubt we'll all be able to fit, since we also have our entire luggage."

Utau sighed, forced to agree "Then we'll split up?"

Ikuto nodded "Yeah, You, me, Amu and Kukai in one car, the rest in another car."

Kairi nodded, pushing his glasses up. "Alright, that sounds reasonable. However has anyone seen Yaya?"

Kukai blinked, taken back by that statement "Wasn't she with you?"

Kairi shook his head "She vanished."

Just then giggling could be heard as Yaya came back laughing. "Guess who got a new watch?" Yaya smirked holding up a golden watch.

Amu gaped "Yaya! You can't just- well you can but- not yet!" Amu was struggling to find her words causing Nagihiko to laugh.

Yaya shrugged "Well it looked nice, besides I needed a new watch. My Old one's got Japan's time. Anyway what's everyone standing around for? Let's go already! Yaya's tired!" Yaya whined

Ikuto rolled his eyes, but agreed anyway, He really wanted to get to sleep.

**Xxx**

Amu Sighed as they arrived to the hotel, this truly was tiring, what time was it in Japan? 3AM maybe? Resisting the urge to groan, Amu forcefully kept her eyes open as they made their way into the reception.

"May I help you?" A man asked, most likely the manager.

"Ah Yes, we have a reservation from...Tsukasa?" Nagihiko spoke, slightly nervous.

The man's eyes had widened slightly as he coughed and nodded. "Oh of course, right this way." He clicked his fingers, signalling for a bell hop. Once one had arrived the man spoke with a gleam in his eyes,

"Take their luggage to the...special reserved area." He spoke eyes slightly narrowed towards the bell hop who gulped and nodded, carrying away the luggage in a cart.

Once the bell hop was out of sight, the manager smiled towards the teens, motioning them to follow as he began to make his way into an elevator, Everyone else following like a pack of puppies loyal to their master.

The manager smirked as he pressed a combination of floor number options, once done the elevator began to go down.

Rima raised an eyebrow as she turned to Yaya who just shrugged, not sure on what was happening. Amu, along with Utau seemed to be calm while Kairi seemed to look slightly suspicious. Nagihiko was quite curious on what was happening while Kukai seemed to have his hands in his pockets looking casual about everything while Ikuto...was just emotionless.

Kairi was the first to break the silence. "So where might I ask are you taking us?"

The manager smirked and shook his head slightly "You're all working for easter yes? Then Don't worry we're meeting up with Tsukasa."

Kairi nodded, eyes narrowed towards the man.

After what seemed like an eternity the elevator doors had finally opened causing the gang to almost sigh in relief.

The manager began to walk down a corridor, motioning the gang to follow; soon they had reached a room where Tsukasa was sitting on a couch watching Mean girls in a unicorn onesie, not noticing that he was no longer alone.

The gang seemed to sweatdrop until Nagihiko coughed, to get his attention.

Tsukasa seemed surprised but smiled and motioned them towards the couch. "Oh! you're all just in time to watch a new episode of Adventure time!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes "We don't have time for that,"

Tsukasa frowned "Now Ikuto, If you keep acting like a stick in the mud you will never get a girlfriend." He shook his head in disapproval causing Kukai to snicker.

Ikuto rolled his eyes once more. "What about the mission?"

Tsukasa blinked "Oh that."

Rima sighed, shaking her head before sitting down onto the couch. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Tsukasa smirked, pulling out some files. "Well-"

**Xxx**

Utau seemed taken back. "Well that's..."

Amu's mouth had curled up into a smirk "Genius."

Rima and Yaya nodded in agreement. "It's a bit rash but it'll work."

"So when do we start?" Kukai asked

Tsukasa smiled "Well, I've arranged for you and Ikuto to meet him in the casino, Later this evening. As for Nagihiko and Kairi; You two are already in the kitchen as chefs. The girls are already maids."

Yaya grinned, "Where are our maid outfits?"

Tsukasa chuckled pointing towards some bags causing Yaya to squeal and grab them.

Utau blinked and walked over towards them. "Well, atleast the man's got style."

Yaya nodded in agreement holding up the maid outfit in glee. "Yaya wants to try it on!"

Rima hissed at the sight of the maid outfits while Amu merely giggled at the way things were turning out.

Tsukasa chuckled and held out tuxedo's "These are for you." He spoke smiling as he handed Ikuto and Kukai one each.

Kukai groaned "Why suits of all things?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes but couldn't help but agree.

Yaya laughed "It's a casino guys, You're going to be gambling, and there's going to be a bunch of rich, snobby people."

Kairi nodded in agreement "Besides, atleast you get to have fun, we're stuck in a kitchen for over eight hours."

Nagihiko groaned at the thought as Tsukasa handed him his Chef's uniform.

"Well..." Amu started smiling causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"Let's get started then, Shall we?"


End file.
